Elements of Darkness
by Kid of the Dark
Summary: What if you came from a world that was completely consumed by darkness, and that dark energy traveled to world to world, consuming everything in its path? When three friends come from a world that has already been consumed by that darkness, they must find a way to stop it once and for all. This is a story of how my main OCs met the Sonic Gang. Rated T for language. Slight Romance
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**KOTD:** Heyyyyy! IT'S MY FIRST FANFIC EVA!

**DEMI + RAY: **PARTY!

**ALEX: ***_starts dancing_*

**KOTD: ***_rolls eyes*_ Sorry, no party today guys

**RAY: **NOOOOO… WHY YOU SO CRUEL?!

**ALEX:** Y U NO SHUT UP?!

**DEMI:** Quick, on with the story before we get side tracked!

**KOTD:** Good idea. Alex…

**ALEX:** Kid of the Dark does not own ANYTHING but us and the plot

**KOTD:** BTW, this story is about how my three OCs met the Sonic Gang. So enjoy and R&R

* * *

**Elements of Darkness**

Chapter 1: Prologue

(Normal POV)

_"We'll never make it in time!" Yelled a maroon colored hedgehog._

_"We have to try!" Said a purple fox._

_It was late midnight when two hedgehogs and a fox were running for their lives through thick branches of forest trees. Each one was wearing brown cloaks._

_Why were they running you ask?_

_Because they were being chased, by a dark creature that consumed everything and anything that stood in its way. It sucked the life out of any living creatures. It was enough to give anyone nightmares._

_"It's just around the corner!" Yelled another hedgehog, but this one was green._

_The three friends finally came across a small cave. Inside the cave torches were lit on the walls. _

_Once they had entered, they quickly closed the entrance of the cave with a giant boulder hoping that the dark creature wouldn't be able to enter. But they were wrong. Black smoke was entering through small cracks in between the boulder._

_"Hurry, we don't have much time left!" said the green hedgehog, who led them to a pedestal with a large blue diamond on it._

_Standing next to the diamond was a sky blue echidna. She wore a black cloak._

_"The portal is almost ready." Said the blue echidna. "And… there, it's done!" a dark mystical portal appeared in front of the diamond._

_"And where exactly are we going?" asked the maroon colored hedgehog._

_"To the next world where the darkness will consume. That's if you three can stop it. You'll have exactly ten years until it comes to your location. You'll have to defeat it when the time comes. Ten years should be enough time for you to prepare yourselves." She answered._

_"Will you come with us?" asked the fox._

_"Sadly no. I have to return to the professor. But don't worry me and the professor will come and check up on you soon. Now hurry, we're running out of time." she replied again, but with a hint of concern in her voice._

_The three others simply nodded their heads and one by one entered the portal. The green hedgehog was last to go in, but before she entered the portal she looked at the echidna._

_"Thank you, Breeze. We'll see each other soon." She said to the echidna._

_'Breeze' nodded her head before the hedgehog entered the portal and whispering 'Good luck' as they left. _

_The portal then closed but another one opened. A head, which seemed to belong to a male Phoenix bird, stuck out._

_"Are they gone yet?" he asked. He was an old and wise bird and known as the 'Time Walker'. _

_"Yes. I believe it's your turn now." She replied, and then entered the portal while the phoenix came out._

_He could see black smoke covering the floor. He then looked up and simply touched his finger on the ceiling of the cave. Suddenly the cave started to rumble just as rocks and gravel fell from the ceiling and blocked anything from reaching the diamond to protect it from unwanted visitors._

* * *

(? POV)

_I groaned as I woke up on soft grass in an unfamiliar place. I looked around at my surroundings and my eyes widen when I found my friends, Demi who is a green hedgehog (like me except I'm a maroon-red colored) and Alex who is a purple fox, passed out on the ground. I ran to Alex, who was closest to me, and tried to shake her awake._

_"Alex! Alex! Wake up!" I yelled while shaking her. She stirred slightly and soon woke up._

_"Ray?" she spoke, recognizing my voice. "*groan* what happened?" She asked with her hand on her forehead, obviously confused by our surroundings._

_"We must've passed out after we step through the portal." I answered as I got up and walked over to Demi and kneeled down beside her. "Uhhh, Alex, I think we might have a problem."_

_"What is it?" She groaned again and made her way beside me._

_"Dee's passed out" 'Dee' was our nickname for Demi._

_"Yeah we all were, remember? So just wake her up"_

_"You wake her up. I'm not even going near her when she wakes up."_

_Alex's eyes widen, so she must've realised our situation with Demi. You see, Demi LOVES to sleep, even if she's just passed out. Last time we woke her up while she was in a deep sleep, we paid the price. She must've been in the middle of a good dream or something because I still have the scar she gave me._

_"OH HELL NO! I did it last time!"_

_"No you didn't! We both did it. Scissors, Paper, Rock?" I suggested. She nodded. We both put our hands in a fist._

_"Scissors, Paper, Rock"_

_Shit._

_"HAHAHA! It's your turn" She said as she laughed in my face with a smirk. I had rock and she had paper. I don't even know how that works?! Paper can't seriously crush rock._

_I groaned and rolled my eyes. I got two of my fingers and you could see small sparks of lightning coming from them. Yeah I know what you're asking; 'why not just shake her awake?'. Well, because Demi was such a deep sleeper, you couldn't just shake her or even yell in her ears to wake her up. You had to do it with pain. If I shocked with my powers, her she would defiantly wake up. But not in a good mood._

_So that's exactly what I did._

_I looked back to see that Alex had run of behind a tree. I was going to kill her after this. That's if Demi doesn't kill me first._

_I lightly touch her shoulder with my fingers._

_"AHHHHHHHHH!"_

_(5 minutes later)_

_"I'm sorry. But serves you right for waking me up." Said a cranky voice. The same voice which belonged to the same person who through me in a tree. I ended up getting a red lump on my forehead._

_Demi had her hands on my lump she gave me and were also glowing. She was trying to heal my sore with her magic while I was sitting on the grass and Alex was in front of me grinning like an idiot. But I had to admit though, the touch of Demi's hands on my head felt warm and soft._

_"I tried to warn him, Dee, I really did." Alex said, getting all defensive, trying to put the blame on me._

_"I'm sure you did." Demi said with a roll of her eyes. "There, all better." She spoke with a much softer voice this time, as she took her hands of my head. I lightly touch the spot to make sure the lump was gone. It was._

_"Well we had to wake you up eventually so we could get a move on to where ever its we're going" Alex said, but then walked off without us noticing._

_"Yeah, so to find out where we are first." I said getting to the point where we were. "Hey, where did Alex go?" I asked, as both Demi and I looked around for her. _

_We were in a forest by the way, so she could've gone in any direction. The sun was already coming out. How long were we knocked out for?_

_"Guys over here!" we heard a voice coming from behind us which sounded like Alex. So we followed the voice through the trees and bushes._

_We finally find her staring at a giant city. "Where are we?" I finally ask._

_"Spagonia" Says Demi. I don't even know how it is that she knows that._

_"How do you know that?" asked Alex, beating me to the question._

_Demi simply points to a big sign. It was just big enough for us to read. _

_And sure enough, it read 'Welcome to Spagonia'_

* * *

**KOTD:** Oh. My. God. That is the first ever chapter I've ever written. AND IT TOOK ME THREE DAYS

**DEMI: **Jeez, calm down already.

**RAY: **Wait… now can we have a party?

**KOTD:** *_rolls eyes*_ yes, you can have the party now…

**ALEX:** _*starts dancing again*_

**KOTD: **Demi if you please…

**DEMI:** Hope you enjoyed. R&R

Kid of the Dark _out_

_PS. if there is any mistakes, errors or anything please let me know. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2: Travel to Station Square

**KOTD: **Welcome back to the second chapter of _Elements of Darkness_

**ALEX:** Hey didn't we forget something in the last chapter?

**DEMI:** Our ages?

**KOTD:** No, I was going to do that in this chapter.

**SONIC:** Maybe you're forgetting me?

**KOTD:** No, I – WAIT! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!

**SONIC:** I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, I can do anything.

**ALEX:** No you can't. So better get out now before I call Amy.

**SONIC:** And I'm gone.

**KOTD: **And here are the ages now;

(At the moment)

Demi: 19

Alex: 18

Ray: 19

**KOTD:** Oh, and I almost forgot; hey SAOMNYIC, I really didn't think I would have any reviews any time soon. But thanks! And to answer your question; most likely there won't be much romance but I was thinking of doing two of my OCs AND (depends how I'm feeling) I might add other couples from the Sonic Team. But if you had any suggestions, please let me know!

**RAY:** Kid of the Dark does not own Sonic the hedgehog. Only us and the plot

* * *

**Elements of Darkness**

Chapter 2: Travel to Station Square

* * *

(7 Years Later)

(Alex POV)

It's been 7 seven years since we came to this planet known as 'Earth'. There wasn't much to learn about these 'Earthlings' way of life and all. Their much like us, except for the creatures here. You see, as pets, here they have what they call chao's, unlike us we have what they call mythical creatures.

When we first got here, we ended up in a place called Spagonia. We stayed there for about a year and half. We've been traveling the world since then. The only reason we were traveling so much was because it was really hard to get a job here, so we had no money to buy food, new clothing and all. So we were forced to steal to survive. And for that we were wanted 'criminals'.

It wasn't hard to steal. I used to do it when I was a kid. I'm an orphan you see. When I was only about 5, my parents died in an accident and so I was alone until two years later when Demi found me stealing an apple. She took me under her wing and looked after me ever since. I always looked up to her as a sister, and when Ray joined us he was like a brother – not the good type, we would fight a lot.

Anyways, at the moment we were in Adabat, and were heading to the airport. From here, we were going to Central City in the United Federation. We weren't wanted or known there so we should be safe.

"Are we there yet?" I asked like a little girl. I was wearing a light blue short sleeve shirt with a dark purple jacket, my normal checked blue skirt and black knee high boots.

"Not yet. Just ten more minutes. Alright?" Said a voice next to me. It was Ray who was driving us to the airport. He wore a grey jumper with two red stripes on each arm, red and white pants, a grey cap and grey convers.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Said another voice from behind me. It was Demi. She wore black long sleeve jacket, black pants – with two orange straps coming from both sides– white and black shoes and her casual hat.

"Nope" replied Ray, bluntly.

She just groaned and continued looking at the red diamond she had. Yes, _red_ diamond, and not just any diamond, a Power Dime. Power Dimes aren't just any regular diamonds, sure their worth a fortune but these have magical properties. They're only seven of them plus the Master Diamond which was the one we used to get here. These Power Dimes can only be found back on our home but were separated when the darkness invaded. We only have three, one for each of us.

"Okay, we're here."

"Finally!" Yelled Demi and jumped out of the car as soon we parked.

We got our stuff and went to check in our luggage.

We got on the plane and me and Ray started arguing about who gets to sit on the window. I ended up on the window and Demi sat in the middle so we wouldn't fight.

About eight hours later we finally landed in Central City. I went to get up then I realised that Demi had her arms crossed and her eyes closed, so I wasn't sure if she was asleep. Ray noticed it too.

"Is she asleep? Because if she is, she's gonna end up making a scene when we wake her." He said, and started poking her shoulder just to make sure.

"I'm awake," said a sleepy voice. I looked down to see that she was awake.

"Well, we're here you know?" I said in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just waiting until there isn't much people on the plane so we're not all crowded." She replied.

"Hmm… makes sense." Said Ray.

So we waited for a little longer until we finally got off the plane. We got our stuff and went outside to call a cab.

* * *

(Demi POV)

"So, now what?"

"Oh, there's this town called Station Square and apparently every year they hold this giant Halloween Festival! Can we go? It's only a two hour drive. Please can we go?" Alex begged on her knees.

We've never actually been to a festival except a Christmas parade in Spagonia. We've always been training for when the darkness invades here. According to my Power Diamond, somewhere in the United Federation will be the first place the darkness will land. So we'll be spending the next three years here. So I don't see why we can't go. There's just one thing that got me wondering.

"And exactly how do you know this?" I asked with one brow up.

"I read about it in this magazine on the plane. The reason why Station Square is so popular is because of some famous guy who lives there."

"It does sound fun, and we do deserve a break. I mean, like, we've trained almost every day." Ray added.

I thought about it for a while. I then smiled.

"I don't see why not." I said with my smile.

"WOOHOO!" yelled both Alex and Ray in sync.

"When can we go? Now?" Alex asked. She _really_ wanted to go.

I sighed "Fine… Ray we'll need a car, but since we'll been spending the next three years here, and we're trying to keep a low profile, we may as well buy a car this time." I said.

Ray nodded, "Sounds good, but I dibs choosing the car we get."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's just hurry up, I wanna see the festival!" Alex said in excitement.

(1 Hour Later)

After an half hour of searching for the 'perfect' car we finally settled on a black Camaro. I can't believe Ray wanted to buy a Lamborghini! Alex and I tried to tell him there wouldn't be enough room for the three of us and I doubt there would even be enough for our bags, seeing how much Alex brought.

So his second request was a Camaro, sure it cost shit load of money but it was better than a Lamborghini. But I got to admit, I really loved the car.

Anyways, we're on our way to Station Square since Alex really wanted to go as soon as possible. We're only half an hour away.

I had called shot-gun, so I was in the front with Ray driving and Alex reading one of those Station Square magazines she must've gotten from the airport. It was silent in the car, no-one was talking. Until I felt a sharp pain in my head and in my chest.

"AHHHHH! Stop the car!" I yelled in pain with both my hands on my head.

Ray, startled at my sudden yell, suddenly stopped the car and caused us to skid to the side, then turned to me, which I still had my hands on my head and my eyes closed.

"WHAT THE HELL, DEE?" He yelled at me, calling me by my nickname.

By now both Alex and Ray were looking at me while I gritted my teeth.

"What happened? Demi?" Asked Alex, who looked a little scared.

Then, just like that, the pain disappeared. It was strange. I looked up at my friends.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Ray with concern.

"I-I... I don't know. One moment I was feeling relaxed, the next I felt a sharp pain in my head and chest." I said looking down.

Alex and Ray just looked at me and then each other then back to me.

"Check the diamonds." I quickly said. They nodded back and we went to the back boot of the car.

Ray opened up the trunk and took out a silver brief case, opened it and in the brief case there was three diamond – Power Diamonds to be exact – and they were all glowing like mad.

"You don't think it's the darkness, do you?" asked Ray, looking at me.

"I don't think so. Let's just hope it was temporary." I say, looking back at him.

"We should get going." Spoke Alex, probably because she wanted to see the festive sooner rather than later (XD $#!% My Dad Says)

* * *

_(Somewhere Else…)_

(Normal POV)

A strange fat looking man, with a moustache, sat in a chair looking at multiple screens in front of him and a large one which was surrounded by the smaller screens.

'_Beeeeep… Strange power source found entering Station Square.' _Said a robotic female voice, which came from the computer.

"Hmmm… What's this? Is it another Chaos Emerald?" asked the man, who seemed to be talking to no–one in particular.

'_Negative. Identifying object now…_' said the computer once again '_Unknown, object cannot be identified.'_

"How strange…" said the man stroking his moustache "Computer, identify power levels"

The computer than began running numbers until it stopped, '_Object power levels; extremely high, very dangerous'_ then something else appeared on the screen; _Power Level (Temporary): %1200._

"TWELVE HUNDRED?! This is much stronger than a single Chaos Emerald. With that sort of power, I can rule the universe, and that blasted hedgehog won't be able to stop me even with the Emeralds." He spoke, then he remembered something, "Computer, is this unidentified object match this object?" he then placed a light blue diamond on the control pad and the computer scanned it.

The computer began running numbers again '_Match confirmed.'_ It said.

The man then gave a dark chuckle complete with an evil grin.

"Computer, release the EggBots to receive this _object…"_

* * *

**KOTD:** aaaaand… that's the end of Chapter 2 of Elements of Darkness

**DEMI:** Ahhh… I think I still have a headache from that scene in the car

**RAY:** Ohhhh, does the big baby have a boo boo?

**DEMI:** Don't make me hurt you… Wait, where were you when we did the intro?

**RAY:** I had shtuff to do

**ALEX:** No you didn't

**RAY:** I HAVE A LIFE YOU KNOW!

**DEMI:** Awwww is the big baby gonna have a sissy fit?

**KOTD:** Ooookay… anyways before we go I wanna ask SAOMNYIC a quick question; why did you choose to read my story? And btw I've been thinking of just adding little moments of SonAmy, Crails and some other couples and maybe add a sequel about them.

**ALEX: **Read & Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Weather

**Elements of Darkness  
**Chapter 3: Strange Weather

**KOTD:** Glob… I'm so tired… didn't get to bed till midnight…

**RAY: **Awww, is da poor baby-

**ALEX:** ENOUGH WITH THE POOR BABY JOKES!

**KOTD:** BTW here are the rest of the ages for these characters:

Sonic: 19

Tails: 15

Knuckles: 20

Amy: 18

Cream: 14

Rouge: 20

**DEMI:** 0.0… Wow… umm on with the story… Kid of the Dark does not own anything but us OCs and the plot.

(Normal POV)

Somewhere in the Mystic Ruins there was an orange house with a surprisingly large workshop. In the workshop was an orange kitsune who had two tails, meanwhile two hedgehogs, were in the kitchen, one stuffing his face with chilli dogs while the other was cooking.

"Mmmm… How is it that each time you make these, they get better?" asked a blue male hedgehog also known as Sonic the Hedgehog. He wore a grey sleeveless jumper, black jeans and his casual red sneakers with a white strip across them.

He heard a small giggle coming from a female in front of him, who was a pink hedgehog, and handed another plate of chilli dogs.

This pink hedgehog was known as Amy Rose, yes _the_ Amy Rose. The same girl who was obsessed with Sonic the Hedgehog. But that was years ago, now she had stopped chasing him and they turned out to be really close friends. Though everyone thought she no longer had feelings, she still felt the same spark she had all those years ago.

"It's nothing, really." She said with a small blush across her cheeks. She wore a red shirt, which had black sleeves and black on the bottom, hot pink short skirt with black and gold belt, and white and hot pink shoes to go with her skirt.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked with his mouth full of chilli dogs. "From now on, whenever I want chilli dogs I'm going straight to you."

Amy giggled at his comment, "Okay then, let me know how that works out for you when I say no."

He almost spat out his chilli dogs.

"What? How come?!"

"I like to tease. Besides you still owe me that fifty bucks I gave you last month. So from now on if you want me to make you some more chilli dogs you're gonna have to pay for them." She said with her arms crossed and wearing a grin.

Just as Sonic was about to say something, an orange fox with two tails walked in. His name was Miles Prower, but because of his tails, his friends called him 'Tails'. He wore a brown shorts and a white singlet which looked grey because of all the oil stains he got on himself.

"Trying to bribe Sonic, Amy?" asked Tails.

Amy replied with a smile and giggle.

"I don't remember you _ever_ giving me fifty bucks." Spoke Sonic.

"Actually Sonic, if you think about it… remember that time we went to Rollerblading?" said Tails.

"Yeah…"

"Well, remember how you were obsessed with those car racing arcade games because you wanted to beat Knuckles? Where do you think you got the money from? You guys played that game over twenty times." He said.

"See! Even Tails remembers!" Amy said in glee, "So you can either give up the cash now or pay for each time I make you a chilli dog."

Sonic groaned, "Fine I'll pay now." He said and handed Amy the fifty dollars.

She scanned the money to make sure she had the right amount and was about to leave the house, until Sonic stopped her.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Me and the other girls are going shopping to buy some Halloween costumes for the parade tonight. You guys coming to the festival?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure we'll be there." said Tails.

And with that, Amy left to go shopping.

"You only said yes so you could see Cream, didn't you?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

Tails had a deep blush. When Sonic saw the blush he gave a chuckle.

"That's not true! It's not like I'm in love with her!" he said blushing a darker shade than before.

"Who said anything about _love?_" asked Sonic with one eyebrow up.

"I- I mean- You-" Tails stumbled upon words trying to find something to come back at him. "Well, what about you and Amy?"

"What about me and Amy?"

"Who knows what you've two been doing together, behind our backs. You spend a lot of time with her, so for we know you two could be having-" Tails was cut off by Sonic's hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT?! YOU'RE WAY TOO YOUNG TO BE SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT! I DIDN'T EVEN GO THAT FAR ABOUT YOU AND CREAM!" Sonic yelled in rage with what his best friend was about to say.

"That sounds like a confession to me."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Dude, calm down I was only joking." Tails chuckled.

Sonic growled "Fine, but I don't want to hear anything like that from you ever again, got it?"

"Got it." he nodded rapidly.

"Next time go tease Knuckles or Shadow instead of me."

The sky outside started to fill with storm clouds.

"Whatever, I'm gonna watch some TV." Says Tails and goes to watch TV.

He watches one of his favourite show until it was interrupted by the news.

"_We interrupt this program with news of an unpredicted weather storm as well as the city is being attacked by robots which we believe belong to Dr Eggman. We take you live to Carrie who is at the scene." Said a male voice. _

"Sonic, come quick!" Tails yelled out to Sonic.

"What is now?"

"Watch..." He simply said.

"_Thanks Tom. I'm here on Stephen Avenue were we can get a good view on the robots which seemed to be focused on Bell Hotel-" _the news reporter's speech was cut short due to lightning striking the ground. "_This must be one of the worst storms Station Square has ever experienced."_

"We have to go stop those robots!" Sonic says as he was about to run off.

"Wait Sonic. Check this out. The lightning seem to be only hitting the robots."

"Strange…" Sonic whispers to himself.

(_With the girls at the shops_)

(Amy POV)

Me, Cream, Rouge and Blaze were at the shops looking for costumes. Silver and Blaze had recently come here to Station Square to see the Halloween Parade.

"So Amy," I heard Blaze say to me "I've been hearing a lot about you and Sonic…"

"Yeah, so?"

"I've also heard that you two have been _really_ close" she said, clearly emphasizing the last bit.

I groaned "Why do people just assume that. Nothing is happening between me and Sonic, we're just friends."

"Amy dear, a boy and girl can't just be friends. They always end up together at the end." Rouge added.

"It's nothing like that. Ok? Let's just leave it at that." I ended the conversation and continued with our shopping.

We noticed storm dark storm clouds in the sky through the skylight in the ceiling of the mall. '_That's strange…'_ I thought but was interrupted by Cream.

"That's strange," said Cream repeating my thoughts "I don't remember the news saying there would be a storm."

_(Earlier that day with Demi, Alex & Ray)_

(Ray POV)

We finally made it to Station Square without any more interruptions. When we first got here it was only 2 o'clock and according to Alex, the Halloween Festival doesn't start till another two hours. So in the meantime we have to search for a hotel to stay in for a couple of nights.

Thanks to Alex, we settled on this one called 'Bell Hotel'. It was a five star hotel and it was really pricey. We only had enough to stay for three nights.

Once we got to the hotel lobby, we went up to the front desk to make a booking.

"Hello how may help you today?" asked a lion in a black tux, with a Spanish accent, at the front desk

"Hi, can I get a room for three, please." Asked Demi.

"Sure, let me just check for any spare rooms," said the lion then started typing thing into the computer. "I'm sorry we only have rooms with two bedrooms. Will that be a problem?"

"No that will do for now. Thank you." Said Demi.

"Okay then, may I have your name?"

"Demitria." She said using her really name, which was rare of her to do. She doesn't like to use her real name.

The lion started typing again, and soon handed us a key.

"Here you go. Room 185, on level 9. If you need anything feel free to call for room service." He said with a smile.

"Thank you."

Once we headed to our room, the first thing I saw was the living room and then the kitchen. There were two open doors on the right; each had a single queen's sized bed.

"I dibs the couch!" Yells Alex.

"That's fine with me." I spoke when I realised that the rooms had projectors instead of TVs. It was like indoor an cinema.

I was about to walk into my room when I see Demi walk outside onto the balcony, but when she stepped outside I could see her shaking. I went over to her to see if she was alright, meanwhile Alex was exploring down stairs.

"Hey, you alright?" I ask, placing my hand on her shoulder.

She turned around to face me.

"R- Ray…" was all she said, and then fainted.

"Demi!" I say, quickly catching her before she fell to the ground. I called Alex to get here ASAP.

About two minutes later Alex finally showed up and saw Demi passed out on the couch.

"What the hell happened this time?" she asked.

"I don't know. One minute she was fine, the next she was shaking and then fainted." I said to her.

She walked passed me and went over to Demi. She placed her hand on her forehead.

"Go get a cloth and wet it in warm water." She told me, and I did exactly that.

When I handed her a damp cloth with a both of extra warm water, she started rubbing it against Demi's forehead.

"I don't understand what's wrong with her. This has never happened before…" says Alex.

I open my mouth to say something but I heard weird noises coming from outside. So I walk back out to the balcony and I see screaming people and cars on fire. I look around some more when I see… robots?

Robots were attacking the city.

"What's going on outside?" asks Alex.

"Robots are attacking the city." I say.

"What?" she asks with disbelief.

I then notice one of the robots look up at me. Well think it was. I soon found out when it started shooting at me and made the glass door, to the balcony, shatter. I ran back in before I got hurt.

"What the hell?" says Alex.

"Those robots are shooting at us!" I say.

"Why?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

We see a robot flying up to where the balcony used to be and points its gun at us.

"DUCK!" I yelled back at Alex and did as I told her.

I strike my right hand towards the robot and suddenly, lightning comes out of my hand frying the robots sockets. I run to see if there were any more robots coming our way and there were at least two dozen robots down there.

This time I put both my arms in front of me and concentrate really hard. I wait until I see dark clouds rapidly coming this way. Once the clouds were above the city, I let out thunder and lightning trying to hit all the robots. They started shooting at me most of them missed me but one got me on the right side of my stomach. I fell to my knees in pain. Luck for me the shot wasn't enough to kill me, just seriously injure me.

"Ray!" I heard Alex say "are you alright?"

"Get back!" I say to her just as another robot came up to us. I tried to get up but then suddenly everything goes black. And that's the last of what I remember…

**KOTD:** Dun, dun, duuuuuuun…

**RAY:** WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!

**KOTD: **Can't tell ya. It's meant to be a cliffhanger, remember.

**ALEX:** Hey, where's Demi?

**RAY: **I think she's still knocked out.

**KOTD:** Oh well, too bad for her. Alex, if you please

**ALEX: **Hoped you like the story so far! Read, Review, Favourite and Follow us or what every it is that you FanFictionFans do. That's all folks.


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnapped

**Elements of Darkness  
**Chapter 4: Kidnapped

**KOTD:** Ok so I'm just gonna skip the intro while the others are getting ready, but before I go I have something to say to werewolf lover99;

Well first you'll have to give me more information like their personality, do they have any abilities, are they good or evil (are they friends with the Sonic gang/do they work for Eggman/friends with my team or are they just with each other) and maybe their background story? Stuff like that. If you do that then maybe I might be able to find somewhere to put them. Thanks!

Now, on with the story. I don't own any STH character or whatever I only own my OCs and the plot.

**XxXxXxX**

"_You idiotic robots!" yelled a man in red "I sent you to get me the unidentified power source and you bring me some random girl?!"_

"_Uhhh… Doctor?" said a robotic voice but spoke like a normal being._

"_What!" he yelled as he turned around to see a tall thin gold and a short chubby robot._

"_Uhhhh… the scanners show that she is the power source." Said the tall one, afraid what the evil doctor would do to him._

"_Hmm… Is that so? She might be some use to me after all. " _

**XxXxXxX**

_(Station Square Hospital)_

_(Alex POV)_

"Ugh… Where am I?" I say as I opened my eyes.

I woke up in some strange white room on a bed and find that I have bandages wrapped around my left arm. I look around and find Ray on the bed to the right of me. He was breathing, so that was a good sign. But wait, where's Demi? I get off the bed to wake up Ray.

"Ray. Ray, wake up. Demi's gone." I say but in a quiet voice. You never know who may be listening.

I hear him give a small groan. "Ugh, what is it? Where are we?" he says finally opening his eyes. "What happened?" he asked.

"We must've passed out when those robots attacked. And Demi's not here." I say.

"What? Where is she?" he says trying to get up but then groans in pain. I forgot he got shot in the side of his stomach.

"You better lay down," I said while softly pushing him down "I don't know where she-" I was cut off by the door opening. I was hoping it was Demi but instead, it was an orange female cat who looked like a nurse. We must be in the hospital.

"Oh, I see you two are finally awake," says the cat.

"How long were we knocked out for?" I ask.

"Only a few hours. About five at the most." She says "May I ask for your names?"

"Alex and this is Ray." I say to her. She then writes our names on a clipboard.

"Umm excuse me, but have you seen our friend?" I ask.

"I don't think so. We only found you two after those robots left. I'm sorry."

Me and Ray look at each other with worried expressions on our faces.

"Oh, and I almost forgot. Someone's here to ask you some questions if that's ok?"

"Yea, I guess." Says Ray. The nurse smiles and leaves to go get the person who wanted to talk to us. I go back to the bed I was on and sit on it. Ray slowly sits up. I look at the clock on the wall to find out what time it is. 8:30.

"You think those robots took Demi?" I ask Ray.

"I hope not-" he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Two people walk in instead of one like I thought.

"Hey, you must be Alex and Ray?" asks a blue hedgehog who seemed strangely familiar.

"We'd like to ask you some questions." Says an orange fox next to the hedgehog. I noticed he had two tails. Wait two tails? KITSUNE!

_(Ray POV)_

"OH MY GOD IT'S A KITSUNE!" Yells Alex, and for some reason jumps and hugs the fox – or kitsune.

"What the-" says the fox.

"Alex get off him!" I yell at her.

"Shut up Ray. It been over seven years since I've seen a kitsune!" she yells back "Awww, he's so cuuuute." I face palmed myself and groaned.

"Umm excuse me but can you tell your friend here to let me go." Says the fox.

"Alex please just let him go." I say to her.

"Awww, fine…" she says and goes back and sits on the bed.

"Sorry about that, she has issues."

"No I don't!" she says back to me. I just roll my eyes.

"You were saying?" I say to the hedgehog and fox.

"Uhh, yeah, right" says the fox "We wanted to know if you had any idea why the robots attacked your room."

"We have no idea. We had only just got there." I say.

"Do you know what they were after?" asks the blue hedgehog.

"No clue." Says Alex.

"Are you sure?" one says raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah we're sure. Why?"

"Because we searched through your room and found this." The fox pulls out our silver briefcase and my eyes widen. "Mind telling us what's in here?"

"That's none of your business." I said with a small growl. "Why the hell were you going through our stuff?"

"My scanner sensed a powerful energy source coming from this case. I managed to open it up and when we did," the fox gave a small pause and opened the case. The case a code to protect it from being opened by any strangers so I don't know how he could get it opened. "We found these." He said holding up one of our Power Dimes. It was the red one which belonged to Demi. Each one of us had a different one.

"Care to tell us why you're walking around with these?" asked the hedgehog.

"Like we said, it's none of your business. They belong to us. So hand them over now." Cried Alex

"Actually they belong to us." Says the hedgehog "We get that you might have found them somewhere but these emeralds don't belo-" Alex cut him off in midsentence.

"Emeralds? Ok there're not emeralds there're diamonds. Emeralds are green." She says.

"Alex!" I yelled at her.

"Diamonds? Yeah right. These are called Chaos Emeralds. They are the most powerful object in the world. There are only seven of them and each of them is a different color. You have no clue what these are capable of. So we'll be leaving now with our _Emeralds_ and will be put in safer hands_." _Says the blue hedgehog and is about to leave with the fox and our diamonds.

We can't let them leave with our stuff. I give nod to Alex and she jumps off the bed and freezes the door so they can't leave. I hope off the bed, now feeling much better, and cut of the lights so it's pitch black. We take our case and Alex unfreezes the door and we make a run for the elevator. I put the power back on and we hop in the elevator. Just as the doors closes I see the blue hedgehog come out of the room and looks around for us. He finally sees us but it too late, the doors have already closed and I put my hand on the buttons of the elevator, making us go fast towards the ground level.

Once we landed on the final level, I take Alex's hand run out. I look behind me to see the same hedgehog come out of the stairs. Once we run out side I take out a yellow diamond and hold it out in front of me. Suddenly we were transported to a random rooftop.

(_Sonic POV)_

Damn it, they're gone.

"Sonic!" I hear a yell from behind me. It was Tails. "What happened?"

"I lost them. We have to find them."

"Yeah but, didn't you just see what happened back then? One froze the door shut and then the whole entire level shuts down just at the right moment for them to make an escape. I don't think these guys are ordinary civilians. Give me a while to find out who they are." He said but gave a small pause to think. "Do you think Eggman could have something to do with this?"

"But if they were working with him, then why would he attack them? He was probably just trying to get the emeralds."

"It could be a cover. I doubt that random people have skills like them and just walk around like nothing. They might be up to something. With powers like theirs, who knows what their planning to do. They might not be working for Eggman but they must be up to something." He said

I gave it a thought. It was a possibility that they did have something to do with that EggHead, and that's when I spot a small white piece of cloth with a red stain. I grab it and hand it to Tails.

"This must be one of theirs. If it is then you should see what you can get out of it. Find out how they are." I say to him, "Let me know if you find something that's useful."

And with a nod, he runs off back to his workshop, while I go in another direction to see what I can find.

_(With Ray & Alex)_

_(Normal POV)_

After Ray and Alex had their little 'debate' with Sonic and Tails, they returned to the hotel to see if anybody knew what happened to Demi, while Alex tried to find out where she had seen that cobalt hedgehog. So far no-one knew anything.

"I finally know!" she cried.

"Know what?"

"That hedgehog! I read about him in one of those magazines. Remember how I said that some famous guy lived here?"

Ray simply gave a small nod.

"That was him! I remember it saying that he was some kind of hero. Here look," she said as she found an old newspaper on a bench. "Sonic the Hedgehog saves Station Square again from the evil Doctor Eggman…" she said as she repeated the words from the news article.

"Ok, but who the heck is Doctor Eggman?" asked Ray.

"Google it." She replied while holding up her phone. She then started typing things into her iPhone. "Here! It says he's some evil master mind, and those robots that attacked us belong to him. He must've taken Demi."

"But why? And see if you can find out where we can find him, so I can beat the crap out of him." He says as he cracks his knuckles.

"Apparently he keeps changing his location after each defeat." She says while looking at her phone.

"Ok then," says Ray then looks around see if anybody was watching. He then grabs Alex's wrist and takes out another diamond and swings it in front of them and are instantly teleports to another roof top again. "We'll have to track her down with the Power Dimes."

"Good idea, but you do it."

"Why me? What happened to ladies first?"

"Age before Beauty." She said with a smirk. Ray just rolls his eyes and takes out his yellow diamond. He sits on the ground with his eyes closed and the diamond lying in front of him. The diamond soon glows and starts to float in mid-air. He opens his eyes and stands up next to Alex. They both look at each other before touching the diamond, and are once again teleported to another location.

**XxXxXxX**

_(at Eggman's base)_

_(Demi POV)_

'_Aghhh…' _Great now where am I?

I take a look at my surroundings and find that I'm in a strange room and on a black bed. There was only one door and what seemed to be a one way window. Was this some kind of interrogation room with a bed? If it was then I'm in deep shit. But escaping shouldn't be so hard.

I started to wonder if someone was on the other side of the glass. I close my eyes for a moment. I can tell that no-one was on the other side because of my powers. I could feel vibrations to see if anyone was there. I reopen my eyes and then something catches my attention. I spot a camera in the corner of the room with a small red light flashing. I was being watch.

I get up from the bed and start walking around.

"Show yourself, whoever you are," I spoke, "I know you're watching me."

A large silver metallic screen popped up in front of me, and then some fat guy with a weird moustache pops up on the screen.

"Who the hell are you? And what I'm I doing?" I saw to the man on the screen.

"You don't know who I am?" he says to me.

"No clue."

"Well, that sure is something…" he whispers but I can barely hear him. "I am Doctor Eggman and you are?" he says more clearly to me.

"Like I'm gonna tell you my name, and seriously? What kind of name is that? Are you even supposed to be a doctor? Because you don't look like one."

"Well actually I'm a genius scientist, and apparently you have some sort of power, I presume?" how the hell does this guy know about my power?

"And what makes you think that? I'm just some ordinary kid off the streets."

"It's alright. My scanners picked up a strong power source coming from you, and all I would like to do is examine your powers." I don't think this guy is going to let it go. Time to find out who he really is.

"Ok then, say I do have this 'power' what is it exactly you want? World domination or world peace? For your own little fun and games? How do I know I can trust you?" I say quoting 'power' as I say it.

"All I want is to observe you and this source. You see, I have this enemy who will stop at nothing to ruin my plans for world peace. Like you said." This guy has got to be joking. But if I want to get out of here I may as well play along.

"Alright, what do you want me to do first? Run tests or something?"

"Like I said, first I want to observe what you can do." He says with this creepy smile. What is his deal? I have a feeling this might take a while.

_(Normal POV)_

The screen with the one they call Eggman, then shuts off and the doors open.

"Bocoe! Decoe!" yells Eggman to the same tall and short robots from before, "I want you to send one more Eggbot to retrieve one last thing."

"And what would that be?" the robots say in sync.

"Someone who can be our test subject and bait to lure Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Amy Rose?" they say in sync again. Eggman simply nods twice. "We're on it sir!"

(A/N: I was seriously tempted to stop here because I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. Besides, I'm trying to make this chappie longer than the others and BTW I promise to stop with all the POV changes, well I'll try…)

Meanwhile back with Demi, after the screen shut down the door suddenly opens. She slowly walks out being careful with her surroundings. She ends up in a hallway with no doors or windows. She keeps on following the hallway until she got to an open space area. Kind of like a training room. Once she enters, another large screen appears on the walls.

"Glad to see you could make," says Eggman on the screen but with a hint of sarcasm, "Here you will go through some obstacles-"

"I change my mind." Says Demi bluntly.

"W-what?"

"I know you're lying, I mean, seriously? World peace, is that what you really want? I'm not an idiot." She says.

Eggman simply gives another evil smile, "I thought you might find out, which is why was prepared of this. I've already run test on you while you were unconscious and see that silver bracelet on your wrist?"

Demi looks down on her left arm and see's the bracelet '_How could I have not notice?'_ she thought.

"Is it a parting gift?" she says sarcastically.

Eggman chuckles "Oh no my dear, you see with this on you are forced to do as I please."

"And if I fight back?"

"Why don't we find out?" Eggman press a few buttons on his computer and turns a dial which is labelled level 3, and then finally presses the last button.

"Ahhhhh!" Demi yells out in pain and falls down to her knees. All she could feel was pain running through her body, like electricity running through her veins.

Eggman presses another button and the pain and electricity in Demi stops. Her yelling stops but starts deeply breathing.

"See what happens when you don't listen? This little gadget can also stop you from using your powers." Says Eggman, pressing some more buttons.

'_great…'_

"Now the fun begins…" he says as more of his Eggbots appear from the ground.

**XxXxXxX**

_(At the Halloween Parade)_

Back at Station Square Amy, Cream, Rouge and Blaze were all dressed up for the Halloween Parade which was at Twinkle Park.

"Argh… should have picked another costume." Said Amy.

"Why?" Cream asks. She wore an Alice costume from Alice in Wonderland.

"This costume's too tight," Amy wore a long purple black witch costume with purple on the tips of her sleeves, her collar and belt. She also had a black witches' hat with another purple ribbon.

"I told you so. Should have gotten the one I suggested." Says Rouge. She wore a white short dress with a dark green vest and a brown hood with matching knee high boots.

"There was no _way_ I was going to were that one, it showed too much skin. Screw this, I'm getting change. It feels like with every minute it gets tighter." Says Amy, about to walk away.

"Okay then. We'll meet you at the Ferris Wheel." Said Blaze. She wore a grim reaper costume which was just a plain black cloak and a crooked scythe.

"Okay, see ya' guys later." Says Amy as she walks off to the restrooms to get change into something casual.

She comes out 5 minutes later in a grey and white striped sweater and navy blue jeans since it was getting cold. The Ferris Wheel wasn't a long way to go. She started making her way through the crowd of people to the other side. She heard screaming people but with all the noises around her, she thought it was people on the rides. Then people in front of her started screaming as well and running in the opposite direction. Feeling the curiosity take over her, she began walking pass everyone to see what all the commotion was all about. Once passed everyone, she saw one of Eggman's robots pointing one of its laser guns at two young kids.

She gasped and immediately threw her trademark hammer, "Hey over here!" she yelled at the robot getting its attention.

"_Amy Rose. Target acquired." _ Said the robot in its robotic voice.

"Crap…" was all she said.

_(with Cream, Rouge & Blaze)_

Cream, Rouge and Blaze were at the Ferris Wheel already waiting for Amy.

"Where is she? What's taking her so long?" cries Rouge.

"Maybe there was a line up in the restrooms?" says Cream in a questioning tone.

They were sitting on the bench in front of the Ferris Wheel, when they see some people running for the exits.

"What's with all the running people?" asks Blaze looking at those who ran passed them.

"It's Halloween, these people must've just gotten scared." Says Rouge.

Cream looks towards three leopards in front of her. Two were a young child girl and boy and the other seemed to be the father.

"Where have you two been? I've been looking all over for you." Says the father

"Sorry daddy. We saw a big robot monster, daddy." says the young girl.

"Yeah! And it tried to hurt us! Emily got scratched!" says the boy, while the girl lifts up her sleeve to show a scar.

For some strange reason, Cream felt herself get up from the bench and walked over to the kids and their dad.

"Umm, excuse me," she says bending down to become eye level with the two young ones, "what did this robot look like?"

"It was big and round."

"And it was orange and red and black."

Blaze and Rouge had now joined Cream.

"Did it have a funny face on it? Like a man with a fuzzy moustache?"

Both the kids nodded.

"How did you get away from the robot?" asked Blaze.

"It was going to hurt us but a pink hedgehog girl came and saved us!" said the boy.

The three girls gasped simultaneously, realising who the girl was which had saved these kids.

"Ok that's enough you two. Let's go home." Says the father and walks off with his children.

"That's gotta be Amy!" cries Cream, now facing the other two.

"Well what are we waiting for? An invitation? Let's go!" yells Rouge.

The three girls head in the direction in which the kids came from, hoping they weren't too late. They made their way passed through the crowd and as they got closer, the more people that were screaming and running for the nearest exit. They finally made it to see the robot fly off into the air with a passed out pink hedgehog in its metal arms, and fly into a large airship which seemed to belong to Eggman. The airship seemed to disappear in the night sky. As if it turned invisible.

"We're too late." says Cream.

"We gotta tell the guys. Let's go." said Rouge.

**XxXxXxX**

**KOTD:** OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW…. My fingers hurt from typing so much…

**RAY:** Why are there so many people passing out?

**KOTD:** Because that's how I made the story.

**KNUCKLES: **When do I come in?

**ALEX:** How the hell do you guys keep getting in here?

**KNUCKLES:** Well you see, there was a magical portal that the fairies made and when we walked through it we end up here. Plain and simple.

**DEMI:** (O.e) DAFQ?

**KNUCKLES: **Can I have a cookie?

**KOTD: **No! Alex please make this quick.

**ALEX:** Thanks for reading and now please review and you can have a COOOOOOOOKIE!

**KNUCKLES: **Why do they get a cookie?

**ALEX:** Because I said so. Now deal with it. Remember to Favourite and Follow!


	5. Chapter 5: The Deal

**KOTD: **heyyyy fanfiction! Here is the fifth chapter of Elements of Darkness. I know I said I would most likely update next year but a few days after Xmas I kept getting emails telling me whos updated their stories-

**DEMI: **and almost all the stories we are reading had been updated-

**RAY: **so we figured, 'why not? Everyone else is updating, we should to'

**ALEX: **so here it is! The next chappie!

**KOTD: **now for the disclaimer! I dont own Sonic the Hegdehog co. SEGA does but if I was SEGA, I would be all over Shadow OwO X3

**DEMI: **seriously?

**KOTD: **YES SERIOUSLY! This is Shadow the Hegdehog, the ultimate - and incredibly sexi - lifeform!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**(Normal POV)**

It was late at night deep inside the Mystic Ruins, Ray and Alex were exploring their new surroundings, while looking for their friend, Demi. They soon come across a large metal door on the bottom of a huge cliff.

"You think she's in there?" asked Alex.

"There's only one way to find out," replied Ray. He kicked the metal door down with one kick.

"Could you possibly be a little more quieter?"

"Not really, besides this place looks abandoned anyways." He says as he looks around for any clues as to the were about of their missing friend.

Inside was a large metalic room which seemed to be filled with nothing but junk peices of scrap metal and old run down mechines.

"I seriously doubt shes here. Just look at this place," says Alex "its dark, dirty and dusty. Not to mention all this junk."

"Maybe the diamonds were wrong?"

"Thats impossible, the diamonds are never wrong." shes says as she digs though the pile of scrap metal looking for something useful to use.

"Hmmm..." says Ray with his hand on his chin with an expression on his face that said he was in deep thought, "maybe she isnt here but maybe the diamond lead us here to help us find her?"

"You think so?"

"Right now, I hope so. Have you found anything yet?"

"Yeah, come look at this picture I found," says Alex while Ray comes and kneel behind her to see the object in her hands. She held a broken piece of metal with a strange black round face on it, that the two did not recognized.

"What the heck is that supposed to be?"

"I have no idea." after she studied the image closer, Alex recognized it to look like Eggman from the news artical. After searching for another 10 minutes, they did not find anything that sparked an interest in them.

"Maybe you should try using the diamond again, seeing how you messed up last time. Try not to screw it up this time."

"Hey! I didnt screw it up! Its not my fault-" Ray was disturbed by a small cold knock his head. "Huh? What the heck was that?" he said as he looked down to see what had fallen on his head. It was nothing but a few screws which somehow manged to land on his head.

"Where did that come from?" Alex picked up the small piece of metal to examine it up close while Ray was looking up trying to see where it did come from. They were disturbed once again by a loud metal crash coming from behind them. Both gasping and immediately to see more metal mechines which seemed to come from nowhere.

"And where did _that_ come from?" says Ray looking up again only to find more mechines falling from the sky and aiming right towards them. " RUN!"

Both friends ran into the forest and away from all the fallen mechines.

"Those mechines kinda look like the robots that were attacking us at the hotel!" the mechines that had somehow fallen from the sky were the exact same model and look as the ones they incounted before. "Maybe that Eggman guy is in some aircraft in the skys!"

"If so, then how are we going to get up there?"

"Cant you just teleport us there again?"

"How can I when I cant even see where im teleporting to?" he was right, since Eggmans ship was cloaked, Ray wouldnt be able to teleport to a place that wasnt visible to the naked eye.

"Then just imagine a place like the one that we were just at but imagine it in the air. Demi tought me this it actually works, try it." Alex handed him his yellow diamond.

He gave her a funny look, unsure of this plan but tried it anyways. He stuck out his fist with the diamond clasped in his hand and both were instantly teleported again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

(Demi POV)

Its been an hour or two since I've been stuck here and all I've been doing is fighting these fucking stupid robots. This guy is really starting to piss me off. That is until he showed me something interesting. It turns out he found one of the Power Diamonds. He wanted to make a deal with me, he gives me the diamond and I have to do a job for him. Honestly it doesnt sound that bad, and yeah he might get me to do something bad but evil does practically run in my blood. But I need to now how he got it.

"First tell me where you found it." I demanded.

"Well if you must know, I came a cross two young twin girls. They were quite a challenge, but I manged to get this diamond thinking it was a Chaos emerald."

Two twins? Crap, I think I might have an idea who he got that diamond from.

"These 'twins' are they blue foxes about yay'high?" I ask raising my hand next to me leveled with my chin.

He raised an eye brow before answering my question, "Why, yes. How did know?"

"Do you know where they are?" I ask, ignoring his previous question.

"I might, what is it to you? It doesnt matter, so do we have a deal?"

"Only if you give me the diamond and tell me where the girls are." I can tell he wasnt so keen on that idea telling by his face expression.

"Why are they so important to you?"

"We have a bad history." that was a lie. Well not exactly, we've had a few minor bumps but I knew by saying that he would see me a little evil that way he thinks he can trust me, therefore making it easier to take him down. He seemed to give it a thought before he agreed.

"Fine, its a deal, ONLY if you complete your task." and he's back pissing me off. But this should be a piece of cake.

"Alright then, what will you have me do?"

"I want you to eliminate someone for me. "

"As in kill them?"

"No more like torture them."

Ok, killing someone is one thing, but torturing someone is another. And torturing them I can do.

"AAHHHHH!"

I hear some one yell as if they're falling, then I hear a loud thud. Two actually. I turn around to see my two best friends, Alex and Ray, on the ground. Am I glad to see them.

"Who dares to enter my aircraft?" wait, we're in a aircraft? Cool.

"Dont worry they're with me." I say turning back to the giant screen. Then I turn back Alex amd Ray who were rolling on the ground groaning in pain and help them back up. "How did you guys find me?"

"We used the diamond," spoke Ray, placing his hand on his head. "thats the last time I try that. It gave me a serious headache."

"I told you it would work." said Alex, standing up straight. "Hey arnt you that Eggman guy?" she said pointing to the egghead on the screen.

"I see you've heard of me."

"Yeah, your the one who attacked us and kiddnapped Demi!"

"Yes I have my reasons for all that."

"I hope this doesnt change anything, Eggman. Is our deal still on?" I ask.

"Deal? What deal?" asks Ray. I forgot to tell them about the deal.

"If I complete a job for him he'll give me one of the diamonds and some extra info." I explained to them.

"A diamond? How'd he get one?"

"Thats what the extra info is for." I say to them then turn around for my answer from eggman, "So is it on or not?"

"Well of course! With your friends here to help you this will make it much easier." he said without hesitation.

"What, you dont think I cant do it by myself?"

"Well of course you can, its just that your target has powerful allies. You would be out numbered."

"Wait we have to kill someone?" asked Ray, who seemed a little unsure of this plan.

"No its more of torture. Just beat 'em up and we're done." I say.

"So who is our target?"

"Im sure you know Sonic the Hedgehog, yes?"

"You mean that blue hedgehog? HA, we have a bone to pick him and his little friend." what did he mean by that? I was about to ask him when Alex answered for me.

"We had a little 'debate' with them. But they didnt seem so tough. Then again, we did have the upperhand,"

"Ok then its settled, the deal has been made. But do you think you can take this off now?" I ask lifting my hand which still had the braclet. He didnt seem so sure at first, but I manged to convince him to take it off.

"I think it would be best if you split up, and take them down one by one. Oh and I almost forgot, you might find this useful." he said as a part of the metalic wall underneith the screen rose up creating a door way, and out came another two robots, a short silver round one and a tall skinny gold one. They both held each end of a big cylinder looking case big enough to fit at least two people, and inside the case seemed to be a pink hedgehog who wore torn up clothes. She must've been in skme fight or something.

"And who is this?" I look closer at the hedgehog who seemed to glare at me.

"He name is Amy Rose. Sonic seems to have a soft spot for her." well this should be interesting.

"_Intruder alert, Intruder alert!" _ red flashing lights were going on and off. I guess its show time.

"That should be them now, just in time." chuckled Eggman.

"Ok guys you know the deal, now go." I ordered Alex and Ray as they run off to do their parts.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

(Normal POV half an hour before)

"Mr. Sonic, mr. Sonic!" cried Cream as she came running into Tails workshop with Blaze and Rouge in tow, all three pant hard from all the running.

"Hey girls what are you doing here? We were just about to leave to meet yous at the parade." spoke Sonic. He didnt wear a costume, just his plain clothes. Tails was downstairs in his workshop.

"Amy...*pant*...Robot...*pant*...Eggman..." Blaze tried to speak but with all her panting it was hard to understand.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about? And wheres Amy?" Sonic turned his head to the side in confusion

Finally catching her breath Rouge manged to speak proper english, "Eggman took Amy and flew away in his Egg-carrier."

"What?!" he groaned in frustrastion, "That Eggman just doesnt know when to give up, does he?"

"Whats with all the noise up here?" said a small voice which belonged to Tails.

Cream ran up to him cry into his chest.

"Dr. Eggman kiddnapped Amy!" a deep red blush began to form on Tails cheecks as Cream continued to cry.

Tails hesitated before he put his arms around her in a small embrace.

"Its alright Cream, we'll find her." said Tails. Sonic couldnt help but smirk and chuckle at the scene.

"Ok Tails, get the X Tornado ready. We've got an egg to find."

"Sure thing Sonic! Oh and I just remembered, those two guys that we met at the hospital, there is no record on them."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means that they dont exist. Theres no criminal record, not even a birth certificate."

"Hmmm... Maybe they do have something to do with Egghead. Well theres only one way to find out. Lets go, and we'll go see if Knuckles can help us." said Sonic as he and Tails went down to the X Tornado to prepare for take off as the girls went home.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**KOTD**: and thats it for now folks, untill next time!

**DEMI**: you forgot again

**KOTD**: about what?

**DEMI**: about my youtube!

**KOTD**: ohh right, whoops...

**DEMI: **yeaaaaaah, so I made a youtube channel! I've only got one video but I just posted two more so go check it out! The name is the same Kid of the Dark, so go check it out!

**KOTD**: what do you mean 'you made it'?

**DEMI**: and I'll put a link in my profile page. Hope to see ya soon!

**KOTD**: hey I was the one who made it. I AM YOUR CREATOR!

**DEMI**: what ever you say Darth Vader


End file.
